


Broken Condom

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Broken Condom

“Are you done woman?”

“Shh, just,” she hushed between heated kisses, her hands fumbling with the slippery, little disk. Her fingers shook and almost ripped the damn thing when the package first opened. “Just take off your pants already.”

He gave a dark chuckle, sucking on her bottom lip. “Eager, are we?” Bulma didn’t answer before yanking the waist band down - holy hell, he was huge! - and grabbing his base. 

Vegeta hissed, his lips growing more desperate, those deft fingers of his teasing her skin impatiently. 

She moaned. 

The latex ripped. 

“Fuck it!”

With a growl, she tackled him to bed and mounted his hips. 

It’ll be okay...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
